


Scented Candles

by ImhereImQuire



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImhereImQuire/pseuds/ImhereImQuire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestat is looking for quite a specific scent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scented Candles

They both loved candles, but it was Lestat who loved to shop for them. Especially now there was a shop in the mall dedicated to nothing but candles and oil burners. He had spent over an hour in there already, working his way through every scent from blueberry cookie to lazy sunset, closing his eyes and luxuriating in the scent of each one.

“Are you looking for anything in particular this week?” asked the shop assistant, bemused.

Lestat smiled. “This week I’m looking for a candle that says ‘forgive me for disposing of your most ratty, moth eaten but apparently favourite sweat pants’, cherie”

The girl laughed. “Uh…. Winter cheer?” 

"Perfect!"


End file.
